


Ice

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls through some ice while trying to acquire the perfect Christmas tree. Dean warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/).

Dean shouldered the door to the cabin open, dragging Castiel in behind him as the angel shook, soaked from head to toe. Dean could hear Castiel’s teeth chatter and he man-handled him over to the couch, pulling off his gloves and throwing them to the ground all the while letting out a steady string of curses that had Castiel glaring at him in between his shivers. “Don’t give me that look,” Dean growled as he yanked at Castiel’s trench coat, shoving the wet material down his arms, Castiel moving sluggishly to accommodate him. “I warned you about that ice but you just had to have _that_ tree.”

Castiel groaned as he shifted to the side, letting Dean pull the coat out from under him and fling it to the floor. “That tree was perfect and the ice shouldn’t have caved as easily as it had,” Castiel bit out, his voice shaking as Dean growled and ripped open Castiel’s button down in his haste to get the angel out of the wet clothes.

“Yeah, well you’re not invincible anymore Cas, you need to listen to me when I tell you not to do something.” Castiel huffed loudly as he fiddled with his belt buckle, his fingers slipping on the cold metal, unable to find purchase. Dean batted his hands away and quickly had the leather free and slapping on the floor. He stood up and pulled Castiel up with him, forcing Castiel to rest against him as Dean awkwardly shoved at Castiel’s pants, pushing them past the angel’s hips. His skin was cold and clammy and Dean bit back another curse as the fabric of Castiel’s pants and boxers refused to give. Castiel groaned low and buried his face in Dean’s neck as Dean finally forced the wet fabric to Castiel’s knees. “Could have fucking died out there.”

“No I couldn’t have. You wouldn’t have let me,” Castiel murmured and Dean pushed him back down onto the couch, grabbing the afghan of it’s back and wrapping it around the angel’s shoulders. Castiel grabbed the ends with shaky hands and pulled the blanket tighter as her rubbed at his chest, trying to generate body heat.

“That’s not the point,” Dean growled, as he pulled the pants and boxers off the rest of the way. They sloshed to the floor and Dean focused on pulling off Castiel’s boots and soaked socks. He rubbed his hands together and huffed on them before putting them to Castiel’s feet, rubbing out the chill that had begun to settle in his toes. “You need to be more careful. I might not always be around.” Castiel sighed and kicked weakly at Dean’s hands when his fingers grazed the underside of his feet.

“I am not a child, Dean.” Dean shook his head and stood up, crossing the cabin to the closet and grabbing more blankets. He turned around and watched as Castiel huddled under the afghan, his knees pulled up to his chest, his shoulders hunched forward and shaking. He took a deep breath and made his way back over to the couch, dropping the pile of blankets next to Castiel before grabbing one and kneeling before the angel. He unfolded the blanket, shaking it out before knocking Castiel’s knees and the angel slowly unfolded himself, his toes curling as Dean tucked the blanket around his waist, shoving the soft fabric under Castiel’s thighs and tucking them under his feet. He rubbed Castiel’s legs and looked up at the angel who bowed forwards, pressing his forehead to Dean’s. Ice droplets rolled from Castiel’s hair and melted into Dean’s skin. He reached upwards, carding his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair and frowned at the cold that seeped into his fingertips.

“No, you’re not a child,” he whispered and felt the breath of Castiel’s soft chuckle against his lips. “You’re just incredibly stubborn.” Castiel cracked a smile and gripped the back of Dean’s neck, pressing his ice-cold fingers into the warmth of Dean’s skin.

“I learned from the best.” Dean returned the laugh and shook his head, pulling back and resting on his haunches. He rubbed down Castiel’s arms before standing up and grabbing Castiel’s wet clothes, bundling them together. He made his way to an adjacent room and threw the balled together clothes into the old dryer, listening to it hum and jump for a moment before he removed his own clothes and changed into a fresh shirt and sweats produced from a duffle by the door. He made his way back into the main room of the cabin, watching as Castiel shifted on the couch, pulling his legs underneath him, his eyes trained on the dying fire in the fireplace.

Castiel listened as Dean moved about the cabin, the clinking of mugs being placed on the counter followed by the click of the stove being turned on. He settled back into the couch, relishing in the feel of warmth that began to seep into his skin from being bundled up in heavy blankets. He closed his eyes and listened as Dean’s voice filtered from the kitchen in a soft hum. He lost track of time and soon felt Dean nudge him back to awareness as he settled into the couch next to him, a green blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Dean pressed a mug into Castiel’s hands and watched as Castiel’s long fingers encircled the ceramic, his lips pulled upwards in a smile.

Castiel nodded towards Dean and lifted his mug up in salute before taking a sip, settling back into the couch and Dean who closed his eyes rested against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel looked about the cabin, noting the fire that blazed with new life, no doubt from Dean’s tending to it. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet aroma of hot chocolate from his steaming mug. While the day hadn’t turned out how either Castiel or Dean expected, Castiel found that it was ending rather pleasantly, falling through the thin ice not included. He felt an errant shiver run through him and Dean shifted beside him, rubbing his face into the soft fabric of Castiel’s blanket.

Castiel smiled and figured he could make another attempt at the perfect Christmas tree tomorrow. For now he was content to bask in the glow of the fire with his best friend beside him.


End file.
